


A Touch of Deviance fanart

by Patolozka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Artist!Crowley, Crossover, Fanart, M/M, alternative universe, android!Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: Fanart for an amazing fic where Aziraphale is an android and Crowley is a human painter. Situated in Detroit: Become human world.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	A Touch of Deviance fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Touch of Deviance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100856) by [Corrosive_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrosive_Moon/pseuds/Corrosive_Moon). 



> I just wanted to see Aziraphale in android uniforme, you know 😀


End file.
